1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to manually operated finishing tools and equipment, and more particularly to a concrete finishing tool having a xe2x80x9cfloatxe2x80x9d or trowel in combination with a texturing broom or brush. The height and angle of the broom bristles are adjustable relative to the float, to allow the user to adjust the pressure of the bristles according to the state of cure of the freshly poured and finished concrete and desired finish texture. Concrete may be smoothed and textured in one operation, using the present tool.
2. Description of the Related Art
Concrete is commonly used for forming roads, highways, driveways, floor slabs, sidewalks, etc., where a relatively smooth and hard, durable material is required. While concrete is a relatively inexpensive material for such applications, it nevertheless requires a certain amount of work after pouring.
When the concrete is initially poured, it must be smoothed or leveled to the desired degree while still in its wet or uncured state. This is conventionally accomplished using a long handled appliance with a relatively large trowel or xe2x80x9cfloatxe2x80x9d on the distal end thereof, whereby a worker can smooth a relatively large expanse of concrete from one edge or side of the freshly poured slab. Such tools generally provide articulation between the handle and the float, allowing a worker to adjust the angle of the float relative to the handle by twisting the handle. This allows the worker to keep the float level with the surface of the concrete, while changing the angle between the extension handle or pole and the float to adjust for different distances between the worker and the float.
However, a perfectly smooth surface may not be desirable in many applications, as such a surface provides relatively low friction for vehicle or pedestrian traction. Accordingly, it is a common procedure to use a broom or brush to produce some texture to the concrete after it has been smoothed with a float or trowel. Heretofore, this has generally been accomplished as a separate operation from the smoothing and leveling operation, using a separate tool. A relatively long pole or handle is provided with a relatively wide broom or brush at its distal end, somewhat like a conventional push broom. However, the lack of adjustability of such a device often creates various problems and difficulties during this brushing or texturing operation.
First of all, it is often necessary to delay the brushing or brooming operation for some time after the concrete surface has been leveled and smoothed, in order for the concrete to set to the required consistency for brooming. Attempting to broom the surface too soon after the concrete has been poured, can often lead to excessively deep and coarse brush marks in the surface, which are unacceptable. Thus, in order to avoid this problem, concrete finishing workers may be idle for some period of time, waiting for the concrete to cure to the desired state before they can continue work with the brooming or texturing operation. Obviously, this is not cost effective.
Secondly, the concrete continues to cure as time passes. While the concrete may have a nearly ideal viscosity when the brooming or brushing operation commences, the concrete continues to cure during the operation. This results in dissimilar textures being applied to different areas of the slab, if some time passes from the beginning to the end of the brooming operation. With conventional concrete brooms or brushes, there is little that can be done to avoid these problems.
Accordingly, a need will be seen for a concrete finishing tool which is a combination of a concrete float, used for smoothing and leveling the concrete after pouring, and a broom or brush, used for providing the desired texture to the concrete after the smoothing and leveling operation. The present combination tool provides both float and broom, and moreover, provides adjustability for the rake angle of the bristles and the broom height relative to the float.
The present concrete finishing tool thus allows a concrete worker to smooth and level a freshly poured concrete surface, and immediately proceed with brushing or texturing the surface using the broom attached to the combination tool. The brush or bristles may be adjusted for relatively shallow penetration and rake angle, to allow a worker to texture relatively fresh and wet concrete essentially immediately after it has been leveled and smoothed. As time progresses and the concrete begins to cure, the brush may be adjusted to extend further below the level of the float, and/or the brush angle may be adjusted for a more vertical rake angle, in order to brush the concrete more firmly as it sets up and cures. The present finishing tool thus allows a concrete worker to continue finishing and texturing work without need to wait for the concrete to reach a certain stage or degree of cure before proceeding, thus keeping the workers continuously employed and reducing the time and cost required for the job.
A discussion of the related art of which the present inventor is aware, and its differences and distinctions from the present invention, is provided below.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,090,066 issued on May 21, 1963 to Lawrence H. Ferrell, Jr. et al., titled xe2x80x9cCement Slab Finishing Device,xe2x80x9d describes a tool having an elongate handle or pole with an angularly adjustable finishing blade or trowel at the distal end thereof. Two different means of remotely adjusting the trowel angle relative to the handle, are disclosed. However, Ferrell, Jr. et al. do not provide any form of texturing brush or broom.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,162,881 issued on Dec. 29, 1964 to Walter G. Negwer, titled xe2x80x9cAdjustable Bull Float,xe2x80x9d describes a long handled float having a remotely adjustable angle between float and handle. While the Ferrell, Jr. et al. adjustable float utilizes the rotation of a central rod which passes through the handle to actuate the adjustment, Negwer utilizes the rotation of the handle itself. Negwer provides a link between handle and float, with the link having a spiral shape. As the handle is twisted, the radius defined between the link attachment at the float and its handle attachment varies, thereby adjusting the angle between float and handle. However, Negwer does not provide a concrete texturing or finishing broom or brush in combination with his adjustable float.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,729,765 issued on May 1, 1973 to William D. Peterson, titled xe2x80x9cSelf-Tilting Trowel For Concrete,xe2x80x9d describes a trowel or float which attaches to the distal end of the handle by means of a set of angled slots which ride on corresponding pins extending laterally from the handle end. As forward pressure is applied to the trowel or float by the handle, the float shifts rearwardly, with the angled slots resulting in the leading edge of the float lifting and the trailing edge lowering. As the handle is pulled rearwardly, the float shifts in the opposite direction on the pins, with opposite edges being raised and lowered. Thus, the leading or advancing edge of the float is always raised slightly, to avoid digging into the fresh concrete. However, Peterson does not disclose any form of broom or brush in combination with his self-tilting trowel.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,520,527 issued on Jun. 4, 1985 to Richard A. Maggio et al., titled xe2x80x9cConcrete Finishing Tool,xe2x80x9d describes a tool having an angularly adjustable trowel or float at the distal end of the handle, loosely similar to the earlier tools described above. Maggio et al. recognize the importance of keeping the float level during finishing work, and provide an excellent explanation of the process in the background of the invention of their issued patent. The Maggio et al. device utilizes an eccentric link between the distal end of the handle and the trowel or float, with the handle being otherwise free to rotate relative to the float. Thus, when the handle is twisted, the eccentric link raises or lowers the edge of the float opposite its pivotal attachment point with the handle end. This arrangement is similar to the xe2x80x9cHustler Headxe2x80x9d configuration commonly used in concrete tools, for adjusting the angle of the float relative to the handle. However, Maggio et al. fail to provide any broom or brush attachment for their tool.
U. S. Pat. No. 4,752,154 issued on Jun. 21, 1988 to Roy L. Valentine, titled xe2x80x9cConcrete Finishing Tool And Method,xe2x80x9d describes a combination concrete trowel or float and brush or broom extending therefrom. The trowel is angularly adjustable relative to the elongate handle, by means of a xe2x80x9cHustlerxe2x80x9d bracket (column 2, lines 57-58). However, the brush is attached directly and immovably to the float or trowel, and cannot be adjusted or articulate relative to the float or trowel. The present finishing tool provides means for adjusting the depth and rake angle of the brush or broom relative to the float or trowel.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,759,658 issued on Jul. 26, 1988 to Jonathan W. Manor, titled xe2x80x9cConcrete Finishing Broom,xe2x80x9d describes a concrete finishing broom head, having a configuration similar to that of a conventional push broom or the like. Manor provides various means of attaching pull lines to the broom head, so the head may be pulled across a fresh concrete surface alternately from opposite sides. Manor does not provide any form of rigid handle, nor does he provide a finishing float in combination with his broom head, as provided by the present concrete finishing tool invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,856,932 issued on Aug. 15, 1989 to Simon Kraft, titled xe2x80x9cConcrete Finishing Float Having Spirally Slotted Sleeve,xe2x80x9d describes another mechanism for adjusting the angle of the float relative to the pole or handle of the tool. Kraft provides a distal outer tube with a spiral slot formed therein, with the distal end of the handle passing through the outer tube. A lateral bolt or pin is fixed in the distal end of the handle, and rides in the slot of the outer tube or sleeve. Twisting the handle causes the sleeve to move longitudinally relative to the pole. A link extends between the sleeve and an attachment on the float, with the float pivoting about an attachment to the distal end of the pole or handle. While this means of articulating the float relative to the handle may be used in lieu of other mechanisms described further above, Kraft does not provide any broom or brush attachment to his float, as provided by the present concrete finishing tool invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,882,802 issued on Nov. 28, 1989 to Chester C. LeVere, Jr., titled xe2x80x9cVersatile Construction Broom Holder,xe2x80x9d describes a bracket having a single upstanding lug which attaches between the distal end forks of a handle or pole. The remainder of the bracket comprises a generally U-shaped fitting which adjustably attaches around the spine of the broom. LeVere, Jr. does not provide any means of securing a concrete trowel or float to the end of the handle, with his broom or brush.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,892,437 issued on Jan. 9, 1990 to Simon Kraft, titled xe2x80x9cConcrete Finishing Float With Rear Fitting Bar,xe2x80x9d describes a tool having arcuate adjustment between the handle and float, with the adjustment comprising an eccentric link between handle and float. The Kraft ""437 device is similar to the device of the Maggio et al. ""527 U.S. Patent discussed further above, with the exception that Kraft places the link on the opposite side of the float attachment pivot to the pole or handle. In any event, no brush or broom attachment is disclosed in the Kraft ""437 U.S. Patent.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,123,138 issued on Jun. 23, 1992 to Brent Flamm, titled xe2x80x9cScraper Broom,xe2x80x9d describes an assembly for attaching a scraper blade and a broom head to the end of a pole or handle. A pair of angle stock pieces are attached to a ferrule, with one of the angles providing attachment for a scraper blade, and the other providing attachment for a broom head. The components are rigidly and immovably secured to one another and to the ferrule, with no angular or other adjustment of any components being possible.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,393,168 issued on Feb. 28, 1995 to Jack D. Jarvis, titled xe2x80x9cDevice For Connecting An Elongated Handle To A Bull Float Plate,xe2x80x9d describes yet another means for angularly articulating the float relative to the pole or handle. Jarvis provides a gearbox at the juncture of the pole and float attachment, with a pair of mating gears (crown and spur, etc.) resulting in angular pivoting of the float relative to the handle when the handle is rotated slightly. While the present invention may make use of such an angular float adjustment means, as well as any other, the device of the Jarvis U.S. Patent differs from the present invention in that Jarvis does not provide any broom or brush attachment for his float.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,549,413 issued on Aug. 27, 1996 to Gary A. Bolden, titled xe2x80x9cMulti-Use Concrete Finishing Apparatus,xe2x80x9d describes a frame for holding two spaced apart concrete brooms or brushes. The broom pair is dragged across the concrete in alternating directions by opposed workers, by ropes extending to each side thereof. The Bolden device is thus more closely related to the device of the Manor ""658 U.S. Patent discussed further above, than to the present invention. While it is noted that Bolden provides means for attaching one of his broom heads to the distal end of a rigid pole, Bolden does not disclose any incorporation of a concrete float or trowel with such a broom head attachment, which adjustable combination is a part of the present concrete finishing tool invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,638,656 issued on Jun. 17, 1997 to Clifton L. Roe, titled xe2x80x9cConcrete Smoothing Apparatus,xe2x80x9d describes various embodiments of a concrete broom or brush tool or assembly. One embodiment comprises a pair of spaced apart broom heads which are pulled back and forth across the concrete. This embodiment more closely resembles the device of the Bolden ""413 U.S. Patent than it does the present invention. In another embodiment, one of the brooms may be replaced by a fresno (concrete smoothing trowel or float). However, Roe does not provide any means for installing both a float and a broom head on the distal end of a single rigid pole, nor does he provide any means for adjusting the height or rake of the broom head relative to the float in such an installation, both of which means are a part of the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,687,448 issued on Nov. 18, 1997 to Walter C. Dye, Jr., titled xe2x80x9cAdjustable Cement Finishing Tool,xe2x80x9d describes a float and handle attachment allowing the worker to lock the two elements relative to one another to prevent relative pivotal movement therebetween, as desired. A threaded stud extends from a pivot block and engages the distal end of the handle or pole. Turning the pole to tighten its engagement with the stud, causes the end of the pole to bear against the pivot block and frictionally lock the two components together. Loosening the pole or handle permits the assembly to pivot. However, Dye, Jr. makes no disclosure of any additional attachments (broom, etc.) for his assembly, as provided by the present concrete finishing tool.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,227,750 issued on May 8, 2001 to Leonard C. Maggio et al., titled xe2x80x9cUniversal Adjustable Angle Bracket For Concrete Leveling And Finishing Tools,xe2x80x9d describes an eccentric arm extending from the distal end of the handle pole, and attaching to the float to cause the float to articulate angularly when the pole is twisted. The device is thus closely related to the device of the Maggio et al. ""527 U.S. Patent to the same inventors, discussed further above. As in the ""527 U.S. Patent, no disclosure is made of any broom or brush attachment to the device, nor for any means of adjusting such an assembly, as provided by the present concrete finishing tool invention.
British Patent Publication No. 2,189,282 published on Oct. 21, 1987 to Marshalltown Trowel Company, titled xe2x80x9cConcrete Finishing Float,xe2x80x9d describes a float and handle attachment assembly having two parallel pairs of links, with the two links of each pair defining an angle therebetween. Pushing and pulling on the handle results in the float shifting forwardly and rearwardly relative to the handle, with the links driving whichever edge is the trailing edge downwardly relative to the opposite leading edge, depending upon the direction of travel. The Marshalltown Trowel device thus bears a closer resemblance to the device of the Peterson ""765 U.S. Patent, discussed further above, than to the present concrete finishing tool invention.
Finally, British Patent Publication No. 2,231,075 published on Nov. 7, 1990 to Anthony B. McMahon, titled xe2x80x9cConcrete Leveling Tool,xe2x80x9d describes a concrete float having an oval shape, with rounded ends. McMahon makes no disclosure of any means for attaching another tool (concrete broom or brush, etc-) to his concrete float, with there accordingly being no disclosure of any means for the adjustment of such an attachment relative to the float, as provided in the present concrete finishing tool.
None of the above inventions and patents, either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed.
The present invention comprises a concrete finishing tool having a smoothing or finishing trowel or float and texturing broom or brush together in combination. The assembly is arcuately or pivotally secured to the distal end of an elongate handle or pole by a xe2x80x9cHustler Headxe2x80x9d mechanism or the like, whereby twisting the handle or pole changes the angle between the plane of the float and the axis of the handle pole. A texturing broom or brush is removably attached to the top of the float by a pair of brackets, with the brackets providing angular and linear adjustment of the rake angle and bristle height of the brush relative to the float. This allows the concrete worker to adjust the broom as desired to produce a consistent surface finish to the concrete, regardless of the specific wetness or viscosity of the fresh concrete, so long as the concrete may still be worked.
Accordingly, it is a principal object of the invention to provide a concrete finishing tool comprising a float and texturing broom in combination, assembled upon the distal end of a single elongate handle or pole.
It is another object of the invention to provide such a concrete finishing tool including means for adjusting the angle between the plane of the float and the axis of the handle, as desired.
It is a further object of the invention to provide such a concrete finishing tool including plural brackets extending from the upper surface of the float, for attachment of the texturing broom or brush thereto.
Still another object of the invention is to provide such a concrete finishing tool wherein the brush attachment bracket provides linear and angular adjustability for the brush or broom relative to the float.
It is an object of the invention to provide improved elements and arrangements thereof in an apparatus for the purposes described which is inexpensive, dependable and fully effective in accomplishing its intended purposes.
These and other objects of the present invention will become readily apparent upon further review of the following specification and drawings.